Surprise!
by Buttercup-green-mage
Summary: One day in two different dimensions,two groups of girls are sucked into a portal into a weird dimension half magic/half d what happens when everyone follows them? Self insert.[NatsuXLucy] [GrayXJuvia] [LevyXGajeel] [ErzaXJellal] [HaruhiXHikaru] [MeXOc{
1. Chapter 1:Ouran world

No Ones POV. (Host Club Dimension).

Ah Ouran High School,playground for snobby no good rich bitc-*SMACK*OWWW! Okay okay! Playground for the we are the OuranHighSchoolHostClub!Omg let's check it out!

Haruhi's Pov.

Oh gloooob just shut up already Tamaki!Ugh I'm about to just die of boredom here!"Yo boss leave Haruhiiiiiijajajaja alone,your gonna kill her!"Ugh really!?"It's Haruhi for the last time Hikaru!""Yesh sorry!" "Ugh Gabby!Tamaki's growing mushrooms in the closet again!"Gabby turned to me then to oh he's gonna wish he wasn't I grabbed Hikaru's hand and ran to shelter behind the couch. "Oi! And what do you think YOUR doing huh?!MY STUFFS IN THERE!"Gabby roared.I quickly peeked over the couch and whispered to Hikaru."Oi! My favorite part!"Confused he looked to see..."GABBY KICK" and Tamaki flew out the window."We gotta thank LuLu for that move!"I said jumping just chuckled.

Gabby's[Me]Pov.

Ugh stupid oh well the sun is shining,and that new cute boy,and...wait new cute boy!

(TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL).

"Alive!We survived a whole year of fudging hell!"I said."Haruhi agreed throwing her fist in the air. Suddenly a sparkly portal opened in front of both got sucked in,looking back we saw the host club coming after us,screaming our who is that oh that new kid Baldemar...they look worried and everything went Black.


	2. Chapter 2:Fairy problems

(Fairy Tail dimension-Same day...).

"Oi,Lucy,Juvia,Levy,Erza we've got something to tell you!"Screamed three familiar cats and a small blue haired girl,running to the group."What is it?Is it important?"Ask Lucy as soon as the running weirdos (face everyone's a weirdo)stopped infront of them."Very important!"Lily and Wendy said together,while Happy and Carla were evily smirking."You see,"They all started,"Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,and Jella liiiiiiiiiiii-AHHHH!" All four said,before being tackled down by devils themselves. "Oh hey girls,didn't see y'all there!" All four boys said trying to hide their blushes."C-Can't Breathe..."The poor four weirdos said."Oi!Happy no!" Lucy said pulling Happy out and hugging him."Eep!Carla Juvia will save you from that sexy handsome beast!" Juvia cried out,pulling Carla out and cuddling with her."Lily no!Not my second favorite person!" Levy shrieked,quickly grabbing ahold of Lily and holding him tight."Jellal..."Erza said,gritting her teeth."Wah! Ery-Chan save meeee!"Wendy pulled her away from Jellal and hugged her tight."Oi, brats look out yer idiots!"Master then a portal came and started pulling the girls away.

Lucy's POV.

"Oi brats look out!"Master had said.I turned to see a bright portal behind I remembered what the portal was of joy,I pushed Natsu out of the being sucked into a portal is fun! But wait is Natsu screaming my name while...crying?Oh boy not this please I hate seeing him Darkness.

Juvia's pov

As soon as master said that I saw a portal similar to the one behind case your wondering,yes I can talk normal as well.I wanted to hop into that portal so bad,but it looked like it was going to suck up !Not on my watch!"Gray-sama move!"I screamed,pushing him out of the the portal picked me up,and I felt like I was flying!But Gray-sama's... ?

Levy's POV.

"Oi,shrimp!watch it!""Well sooorry!But maybe you should actually move your giant feet,and my names not Shrimp!"I argued back to Gajeel,we continued our bickering until I finally realized,hey Lu-chan and Juvy-Chan is I saw it the picked me up immediately and everything went black.

Erza's POV.

I finally let go of Wendy and grabbed a piece of I faced Jellal and smiled and he...blushed? Wait the girl and those portals look very familiar...oh yeah I remember! The portals lead to-"Erza no!" Jellal I looked around and realized that the portal was sucking me darkness.


	3. Chapter 3:Two worlds collide

(Inside portal)Gabby's POV.

Pugh my head is killing me!Wait where are we?Certainly not in Ouran anymore...wait,Haruhi!"Hari-chan, where are you!?"I cried out."Over here Gab-chan"I heard her crying out to my the bushes started to more aware we stood together as we saw who emerged."Lulu,Juvy-Chan,Levs, Erz-Chan, Wens-Chan,Carla?!"Both Haruhi and I cried out,shocked to see suddenly,a girl emerged from a was her,our best friend,Isabel Lopez,a secret mage that used to live in Lulu's seeing everyone,we did a group hug with anime tears pouring out of our finally reviving,Isabel spoke up."So wanna come to the guild?"Her guild was Tail Fairy."Wait so we are in dimension X?"Levy simply nodded,"Yup I was just on a job,I'm headed back now,it's just about 12 miles max"I started to get jumpy,and so was 's been forever since we were able to use our magic and we were both excited."Let's do it!"We all said following our friend,who had dyed the tips of her hair we got there,we were greeted bye flying cats."Lucy,I knew you would come for me!"A small very light baby blue kitten said,her wings caught just in time and started snuggling with the small kitten."Oh Joy I've missed you!"Lucy said."Juvia,we've missed you!"Two small kittens,one white,the other gray,and both had dark and light blue tinted on the tips."Oh Juvias favorite twins!Snow and Misty!"Juvia said,trying to stay in 3rd person."Levy!""Speck!"Levy and a kitten with black fur with blue tinted on the tips. Erza just sat there, eating with both her cats, A red cat with Jellal's mark on his neck and named Scar, and a blue kitten with Erza's eyes named Jessie, were just sitting there,eating strawberry cake. Wendy and Carla simply talked for a and her kitten,an orange furred, pink eyed kitten, talked about giving away the new batch of kitten exceeds while her pup Shadow played. Then there's her two other friends,came in with their cats,Veronica's exceed had blonde fur and baby blue eyes, and Yaritza's exceed has white fur and silver eyes. I had mine,a black furred one,with lime green eyes,named Buttercup,and a small gray kitten with green eyes named also had a small gray exceed with lime green eye named Crystal."We're baaaack!"A boys and his black and red cat,that had a red scar on its right eye said busting open the doors."Nathaniel!"everyone including me said hugging them,when suddenly all of us girls smelt something that our Drado nose caught on I mention we all have mastered the dragon slayer stuff?Peace of cake.

(Where we first started).no ones POV

13 boys entered the city,looking around."Are we seriously counting on their "amazing" scent skills!?"A very rude prince like blonde asked."SHUT UP!"everyone two boys and two cats caught a scent leading them to a building called Tail Fairy...


	4. Chapter 4:We found Tail Fairy?

No ones POV.

As everyone in Tail Fairy were catching up with each other (Meaning Gabby/Me was screaming at Nathaniel for naming the adorable male couples there XD),the master just sat there master was a tall fun man in his early 90' really missed his granddaughters from other families and dimensions."Crystal,what are you doing now?"Gabby asked eyeing her green eyed gray furred companion."Shhhhh"the small exceed hissed,"I'm hiding from Shadow!"The small exceed,Crystal, hissed at her friend,who only chuckled when she saw that Haruhi's exceed,Daisy, hid. Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Gabby, and Haruhi were chatting while the exceeds played with the magic pup. "So Mira, how did you get here ? " asked Lucy. Mira only smiled. "Easy I just opened the portal myself!" She answered cheerfully. Suddenly the guild doors flew open and boys were in view. 'Shit' was the only thing the girls , yes even Wendy and Carla, could think as they saw who it was. Trying to stay quiet, the girls hid behind the tall people (Not hard at all) Just as the girls were about to calm down, the boys pulled the girls out and exclaimed "We finally found you!" Quickly thinking that their friends were being attacked the exceeds acted fast. Joy flew over and pushed Natsu a Happy away from Lucy, Misty went over and quickly cuddled with Juvia, making Gray let go, and Snow kicking Gray, which is actually hurting. Speck dove right in, scoop Levy up, and held her in the sky. Mira got a white furred cat who had blonde tips named Bolt, who was currently flying her out of the way of Laxus. As Erza froze in Jellal's presence, Jessie tried to bring back the seem to be dead friend, while Scar punched Jellal, hard. Baldemar was screaming at Buttercup, who somehow manage to put him in a choke hold, while Daisy and Crystal kept the other host away from us. Finally after enjoying the boys torture we realize all good things must come to an end. "Leave the boys alone guys" Wendy said holding Carla. "Yeah yer no good wimp!" Happy screamed out to Joy, trying to act tough. Lucy froze in place, while the rest of us (Tail Fairy) covered our ears. As soon as we did it happened fast. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!LUSHI HES A MEANIE!" Joy sobbed flying to Lucy. Hugging Joy Lucy murmured sweet things to the kitten making her fall asleep. "How dare you say that to Joy-! " " She's only a kitten!" Misty started, with Snow finishing. Gray stepped forward scaring the poor souls, who went flying to Juvia, who shushed them. Gajeel just gave Speck a look that said 'Drop Dead' and Speck about almost fainted if it wasn't for Levy. Before Jellal could freak hers out, Erza set out strawberry cake and ate with her cats. Laxus tried electricuting Bolt, but ended up energizing him instead. Carla sat there staring. Buttercup went to play with Blossom Bubbles Bell and Shadow. Daisy and Crystal hid behind Haruhi and Gabby away from the deadly twins named Hikaru and Karou. After that the boys sighed, "Let's go home girls" they said grabbing the girls wrist. The girls quickly pulled away from the boys, who looked back confused. The girls sighed and looked up at the boys. "We're not going back right now boys..." The girls whispered loud enough for them to hear. It took only a second for the boys to process that and after they did they looked straight at the girls who kept breaking eye contact. They snapped.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
